<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поставь меня на колени, позволь мне умолять тебя… by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641347">Поставь меня на колени, позволь мне умолять тебя…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поставь меня на колени, позволь мне умолять тебя…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Брюнет стоял на коленях перед своим господином, и его взгляд снизу вверх выражал мольбу: всё, что угодно, лишь бы кончить. Прежде чем начинать настоящую игру, господин любил доводить до сумасшествия, ведь потом можно не стесняться своих маленьких пожеланий. Партнер благодарен за всё, даже за промедление, которое непременно будет.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Первый шаг — это кольцо на член, чтобы брюнет не испортил всё удовольствие раньше времени. Руки зафиксировать наручниками перед собой: пусть тешит себя иллюзией, что если будет сильнее сжимать член, сможет кончить.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Потом, конечно же, отойти и дать ему себя ласкать... и смотреть в шальные глаза, слушать стоны. Смотреть и медленно потягивать виски со льдом. А потом взять и запретить к себе прикасаться не терпящим возражения голосом.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Господин любит такие игры: они дарят иллюзию повелителя мира, ведь можно позволить себе, что угодно. Он делает всё подчеркнуто медленно, играя на нервах, как на струнах. Господин приказывает брюнету встать на четвереньки и обходит его по кругу, чувствуя на себе его умоляющий взгляд и смакуя то, как у его партнера дрожат руки от желания прикоснуться и получить больше. Провести холодными пальцами по спине и почувствовать, как сильное тело прогнулось от предвкушения и удовольствия: приятно. Всё-таки есть в этих играх что-то от вуайеризма.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Не то чтобы это по настоящему заводило, скорее, возбуждало. Если сощурить глаза, то можно представить на месте саба совсем другого брюнета, которого Шульдих видел в последний раз три года назад.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Помнится, тогда рыжий замешкался и задержался в раздевалке после тренировки, а, услышав шум приближающихся шагов, посчитал за благо не светиться и забился вместе с вещами в подсобку. Он уговаривал себя не подсматривать, и ему это удалось. На целых пять минут, но любопытство пересилило. Какого же было его удивление, когда он понял, что застал в довольно пикантном положении Кроуфорда, лучшего выпускника Розенкройц, и его наставницу, Сильвию Линн.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Свидетель всегда лишний: хорошее правило, которому слишком часто следуют. Это Шульдих уяснил для себя рано, а потому последующие сорок минут провел тише воды и ниже травы, всеми фибрами души желая слиться с ведрами и швабрами. В подсобке было холодно, особенно после тренировки и душа, а за дверью было определенно жарко.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему ещё долго было интересно, какого хрена они стонали так громко и занимались этим так долго? Пару месяцев спустя оракула отправили в одиночное плаванье, а ещё через три Шульдих стоял под душем после того, как переспал с Линн, и задавался уже новым вопросом: что такого делал Кроуфорд? Ничего особенного с Сильвией рыжий не испытал, разве что минет детка делает — зашибись.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Когда неделю назад Шульдих узнал, что Кроуфорд станет его непосредственным начальством, телепат был зол: заканчивать свою холостяцкую жизнь так рано он не планировал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий сидел в кресле и смотрел на большой экран телевизора, по которому шло взятое в прокате порно. У него было ещё целых два часа на то, чтобы успокоиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Представлять на месте этого мальчика оракула было тем извращенным удовольствием, в котором Шульдих не собирался себе отказывать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд одновременно любил и не любил маленькие города: он всегда оказывался на месте раньше назначенного срока. Иногда это обстоятельство играло ему на руку, хотя, бывало, и злило: оракул однозначно терпеть не мог пустого ожидания. В данном случае он, скорее, был рад. Когда ещё представится возможность понаблюдать за человеком, который ещё не знает, что ему уже давно пора быть в маске.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Самого телепата оракул помнил смутно. Зато хорошо запомнились прения по поводу его непокорности в период обучения в Розенкройц и… веснушки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих был весь поглощен слишком громким, по мнению Кроуфорда, процессом. Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на действо и вернулся к наблюдению, чтобы как раз успеть поймать момент, когда рыжий облизал пересохшие губы. Оракул неосознанно повторил его жест. Это было заразно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий щурил глаза и улыбался так, что грех было не засмотреться. Кроуфорд представил себе Шульдиха на коленях с ошейником на шее… и поперхнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий резко повернулся и уставился на него в замешательстве:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Начальник, — протянул Шульдих. – Темой увлекаетесь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд усмехнулся, подошел к телепату и встал за спинкой его кресла. Руки легли на плечи, потом он убрал прядь волос и проговорил на ухо, почти касаясь губами кожи:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я — очень разносторонний человек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих чуть нервно сглотнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ж… тогда внеси в график регулярный секс со мной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всенепременно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Работать с Кроуфордом оказалось на удивление легко. Может, за счет того, что они прекрасно дополняли друг друга, а, может, потому, что процесс притирки прошел на удивление быстро и безболезненно. В конце концов, они в одной лодке, и их дальнейшая судьба зависит от маневренности, устойчивости и взаимопонимания экипажа.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Только одна маленькая деталь не давала рыжему покоя. Он хотел оракула в постель. По крайней мере, выяснить ответ на свой вопрос, а там посмотрим.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих наблюдал за тем, как Кроуфорд завязывает галстук, поправляет кобуру, застегивает пиджак, улыбается... ходит, спит и даже однажды — как ласкает себя в душе. И ни на йоту не приблизился к разгадке головоломки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Помешательство будто назло облизывало губы так, словно собиралось прямо сейчас сделать минет. А по ночам снилось такое, после чего Шульдих неизменно просыпался на скомканной постели, мокрым и… как озабоченный подросток. Одним словом, телепат понял, что так жить дальше нельзя: он погибнет в самом расцвете лет от спермотоксикоза. Как сделать так, чтобы Кроуфорд сам добровольно ему отдался, телепат не представлял, но трахнуть эту скотину было уже делом чести. Должен же он ответить за все ночные страдания Шульдиха.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сказано – сделано.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ночь — прекрасное время для вылазок и всего необычного. Вдвойне необычного, когда за дело берется доведенный до ручки телепат.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сны оракула похожи на переплетение извилистых дорог: они сходятся и расходятся, какие в прошлое, какие в будущее. И только один путь ведет в настоящее: на островок с песчаным пляжем, солнцем и тенью… своей виллой, свежим апельсиновым соком и шезлонгом, на котором так приятно нежиться в тиши.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Телепат появляется ненавязчиво: сначала как деталь интерьера, которая всегда здесь была, потом плавно перетекает в область обыденности. Когда он зовет оракула к себе, тот уже не сомневается в том, что так было сотни раз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И, как и сотни раз до этого, легко поднимается с шезлонга, подходит к нему и улыбается:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поставь меня на колени, — выдыхает Кроуфорд, опускаясь на пол, – позволь мне умолять тебя, — шепчет он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сегодня телепат щедр и милостив:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты забыл, как должен обращаться ко мне? – начинает игру Шульдих и чувствует, как его тело пытается удобнее устроиться на постели в соседней комнате.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Господство над этим человеком заводит с пол-оборота:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет... господин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разве я разрешал тебе смотреть мне в глаза?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд опускает голову. Взгляд в пол: как и положено приличному рабу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, господин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Раз ты все помнишь, то, наверное, ты просто дразнишь меня. Хочешь, чтобы я наказал тебя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всё, что будет угодно, моему Господину, — и в голосе его слышится предвкушение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как бы Шульдих хотел, чтобы всё было именно так. Всё, что угодно, и можно сойти с ума, но нет, не так быстро:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что если… — Шульдих делает точно выверенную паузу. — Я уйду?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд вскидывает голову неверяще. Даже во сне оракул остается самим собой: в его глазах четко читается вопрос: «А зачем тогда приходил?» Но секунда колебания — и Кроуфорд подхватывает игру:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет! Прошу Вас, не покидайте меня!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Впрочем, говорит он достаточно искренне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда один раз уже сказал, дальше идет как по наезженной дорожке. Просить трудно только сначала, а потом начинаешь получать удовольствие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так читал Шульдих, так думает Кроуфорд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, раз ты меня просишь…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих проходит мимо стоящего на коленях раба и направляется внутрь виллы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты идешь? – бросает он через плечо, а, дождавшись момента, когда оракул начинает подниматься на ноги, добавляет. – А я разве разрешил тебе вставать? На коленях, раб. Ты ведь просишь меня об этом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд опускается обратно, выдыхая согласие.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Передвигаться так неудобно, но Шульдиха такие мелочи не волнуют. Он пытается успокоиться. К его удивлению, игра оказалась слишком, возбуждающе хороша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Самым трудным оказывается подняться на второй этаж. В таких особняках спальни находятся именно там. Когда Кроуфорд добирается до комнаты, колени горят невыносимо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих вальяжно расположился в кресле. Музыка по щелчку пальцев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Встань, раб. Потанцуй для меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд поднимается и опирается на косяк. Ноги покалывает, и они чуть дрожат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В дверном проеме он выглядит завораживающе, и та рубашка, которую Шульдих приметил в Бостоне, из лилового шелка, ему безумно идёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну же… чего ты медлишь? Разве ты не слышал мой приказ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оракул поспешно делает шаг вперед и начинает танцевать. Кто бы мог подумать, что он умеет так гнуться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сохранить спокойствие Шульдиху удается с трудом, он чувствует, как его собственное тело на постели в соседней комнате ерзает от возбуждения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Скучно, — будничным тоном сообщает в пространство телепат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Кроуфорд понимает господина с полуслова. Он начинает ласкать себя сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пальцы скользят по собственной шее к вороту рубашки. Оракул расстегивает пуговицы одну за другой, и Шульдиху видно всё больше обнаженной кожи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лиловый шелк определенно идет его рабу. А он вытягивает рубашку из брюк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд проводит руками по животу, по груди… Пальцы играются сосками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рубашка сначала соскальзывает на плечи, потом на пол. И Шульдих о ней забывает. Напрочь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат сглатывает. Ему хочется встать, подойти и впиться в губы поцелуем, провести руками по этому телу, но это идет вразрез всему, что он знает. И он тормозит себя, заставляя не шевелиться в кресле.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А оракул не торопится. Он наслаждается представлением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Раб, мне кажется, или на тебе кое-чего нет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд замирает, облизывает губы и поспешно выходит, чтобы вернуться меньше чем через пару минут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отдай, — ласково говорит телепат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И оракул опускается перед ним на колени. Смотреть в пол, а не в глаза, просто не выходит: рефлекс. В протянутых к Шульдиху руках лежит кожаный ошейник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От прикосновения холодных пальцев телепата оракул вздрагивает, предвкушая, но… Шульдих просто застегивает ошейник. А хочется дернуть к себе…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты ещё одет? – недовольно бросает он, отходя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд вздрагивает и поспешно избавляется от брюк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий отворачивается. Это возня его никогда не привлекала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Господин? – хрипловатый голос у самых ног, и Кроуфорд трется о него головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат запускает руку в волосы и треплет его. Как собаку хороший хозяин за исполнительность. А хочется зарыться…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Раб, принеси мне с кресла плеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд вздрагивает и поспешно исполняет команду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Красные драпировки и черное постельное белье – интерьер как раз для таких игр.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий хлопает рукой по кровати, и оракул безошибочно выполняет безмолвный приказ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сладкий мой, встань на четвереньки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раб подчиняется. Шульдих довольно грубо наклоняет его вперед и отводит назад руки. Кроуфорд только вздрагивает, когда понимает, что его руки прикованы наручниками к щиколоткам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он слышит, как господин разворачивает плетку. И тело напрягается, готовясь к удару, но вместо этого легчайшее прикосновение отзывается мурашками по спине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих дразнит, проводит пером вдоль позвоночника, по бокам. Ему нравится наблюдать, как напрягается сильное тело от невинной игры пушистым розовым перышком. Кроуфорд стонет от недовольства: ему давно уже хочется большего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но телепат не спешит. Власть пьянит. Над сильным — вдвойне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А потому он нагибается над ним, берет полувозбужденный член в руку и ласкает. Раб беспомощен: только и может, что двигать бедрами. А стоны удовольствия служат лучшей наградой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда же, наконец, плетка со свистом рассекает воздух, оракул вскрикивает от неожиданности и боли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Удовольствие приходит со вторым или третьим ударом: извращенное, неправильное, но такое долгожданное. Оракул даже не пытается сдерживаться. Мог бы, подавался бы навстречу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А Шульдиху жарко, что здесь ментально, что там материально. От криков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И он отступает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отступает только для того, чтобы вернуться, вставить оракулу в задницу вибратор и включить на максимум. Если бы Кроуфорд мог, он непременно что-нибудь сделал, но он беспомощен и может только сипеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А телепат мастерски управляет, то быстрее, то медленней: так, как он считает должно сводить с ума. Шульдих задает темп, и Кроуфорду ничего не остается, кроме как попросить о большем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Доминирование полное и безоговорочное», — думает Шульдих, вытягивая уже ненужную игрушку из Кроуфорда и отбрасывая её прочь с кровати.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат берет своего раба так, не раздеваясь: жестко и сильно, слушая вскрики вперемешку с мольбой. Дольше сдерживаться у рыжего не выходит.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Когда Шульдих открывает глаза, он сначала не может сориентироваться, где находится. Ему кажется, что он все ещё чувствует себя внутри Кроуфорда, но оказывается, что рыжий просто кончил себе в руку. Лучше бы не начинал игру.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепату остается только утешать себя тем, что Кроуфорд ничего не вспомнит.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Наутро когда Шульдих слинял из квартиры по поручению штаба, Кроуфорд смеялся. Он хохотал как одержимый, вспоминая подробности прошедшей ночи, и никак не мог остановиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вся сцена, которую спроецировал телепат оракулу, вызвала у последнего живой интерес: на каком именно порно-сайте Шульдих начитался такой чуши? Люди, которые сочиняли ту информационную траву, определенно знали толк в черном юморе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих, затянутый в черный латекс, выглядел кем угодно, но только не тем, кем он себя позиционировал. А на моменте ошейника со стразиками Кроуфорд чуть не дал маху и не выдал себя. Это было бы печально — не досмотреть такое шоу до конца.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вечером телепат пришел домой, настроенный серьёзно поговорить с непосредственным начальником и расставить все точки над “i”. Сколько можно заморачиваться?! Полный решимости, он направился на кухню, где, судя по запахам, наличествовал требуемый субъект:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Привет. Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд, заметив в дверном проёме рыжего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А. Ну да. Всё нормально. Слушай, Брэд, у меня к тебе важный разговор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Угу, — кивнул оракул, с наслаждением отпивая только что приготовленный кофе. – Да не стой ты, как не родной, в дверях, проходи. Если голоден, то ужин ещё не остыл.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих оторопело кивнул и послушно пошел к плите. Решимости как-то поубавилось. Зачем портить хорошие дружеские отношения сексом, на который оракул может ещё и не согласиться? В конце концов, с чего он взял, что Кроуфорд — не натурал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сплетни в Эсцет распространяются со скоростью ураганного ветра, но никто никогда даже словечком не обмолвился о сексуальных предпочтениях оракула. Разве что рыжий точно знал, что тот коротал долгие ночи, да и не только, с Сильвией… Но она определенно не мужик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поселившиеся сомнения переросли в уверенность, что разговор стоит отложить на неопределенный срок. С чистым сердцем телепат соорудил себе ужин и устроился напротив оракула, наслаждающегося вкусом прекрасного кофе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слушай, Шульдих, а латекс тебе не идет, — задумчиво протянул Кроуфорд, подпирая ладонью подбородок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат так и замер с недонесенной до рта вилкой. От неожиданности вилка упала, грохнув о тарелку. Резкий звук привел Шульдиха в чувство, и он вскочил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так ты… Ты добровольно?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, мне было интересно, что будет дальше. Кстати, ты собрал все штампы, которые только мог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат не веряще замотал головой. Этого просто не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда! Он же точно помнил, как превращал внушение в забытый сон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, очень просто. В результате одного случая в Розенкройц стало невозможным внушить мне что-либо. Тем более заставить забыть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих усмехнулся. И бросился защищать себя самым радикальным способом – атакуя:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так что?.. Трахнемся?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как грубо, — фыркнул оракул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Встав, он подошел к рыжему и выдохнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пожалуй… только начнем с азов, — и Кроуфорд притянул телепата к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как выяснилось, целоваться оракул умел мастерски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как выяснилось позже, Кроуфорд делал мастерски не только это.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Быть с Кроуфордом одновременно просто и сложно. Иногда Шульдих думает, а что было бы, сложись всё по-другому, и одергивает себя раньше, чем успевает ответить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кроуфорд, я хочу тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я устал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Брэд, а я хочу тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Аргумент, конечно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ещё какой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, хочешь, так возьми. Только давай без латекса, страз и перьев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих удивленно посмотрел на стаскивающего с себя одежду оракула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты уверен?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если не уверен ты — то не стоит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат подавился. Оракул подошел к нему и поднял его лицо за подбородок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рыжий, быть сверху — это одно удовольствие, а снизу — другое. Я устал, я хочу расслабиться… Что в этом такого непонятного?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих смотрит на Кроуфорда почти заворожено. До сих пор он не встречал людей, настолько уверенных в себе и своей силе, которые могут позволить себе больше, чем просто всё — что угодно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он наблюдает за тем, как оракул вытягивается с довольным стоном на постели. И ловит себя на том, что восхищается им.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кажется, я понимаю, что в тебе нашла Сильвия…— совсем тихо выдыхает он себе под нос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты это мне?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, тебе показалось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих выключает свет:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спи. Сладких снов тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат уходит в гостиную дочитывать книгу, решив воспользоваться предложением оракула тогда, когда Брэд будет свеж и бодр.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>